


midnight tendrils

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealous Sebastian Michaelis, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Possessive Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Late at night Sebastian sneaks into Ciel's bed to make love to him.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 241





	midnight tendrils

It was late in the night when Ciel woke up. Irritated, he blinked into the total darkness of his room. At first it wasn't clear to him what had woken him up, but then he felt the tender touches. Carefully and slowly, the black tendrils pushed their way under the bedspread and snaked around his ankles, up his legs. The fabric rustled quietly as something pushed up from the end of the bed towards him. Ciel had expected that Sebastian would definitely sneak into his bed tonight, but he had thought he would stay in his human form. Instead, he was almost in his true form as he pushed himself up against Ciel's body. Sebastian looked like he was made of pure black, his horns could be seen and his eyes shone incredibly bright in the darkness of the room. His tendrils played around and circled Ciel's body, who lay relaxed below him.

Sebastian placed one huge hand with sharp claws on Ciel's cheek, while his tendrils completely wrapped around Ciel's legs and gently spread them. Sebastian's long tongue brushed over Ciel's neck, over his chin, the corner of his mouth and the other cheek, while a deep purr was rising from his throat. Ciel smiled and relaxed, his eyes closed. He sighed comfortably as he felt Sebastian's tentacles wrap his legs around Sebastian's hips and then wander up to the rest of his body. They gently caressed Ciel's flat stomach, which was exposed when Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's nightgown with his free hand. Tenderly the demonic tentacles explored every curve of his body, every patch of his soft skin. They played around his nipples and let him moan softly, tickling his neck a bit before Sebastian started kissing him there and wrapped around Ciel's arms. 

Ciel's heart was beating wildly in his chest. The gentle caresses of his devil alone were almost enough to make him cum, especially since Sebastian wrapped a tentacle around his erection to massage it. But he didn't want to cum already, even if Sebastian would let him and just bring him to his climax again and again. Sebastian was so incredibly tender and loving to his beloved master. If you saw him in bed with Ciel, you wouldn't be so sure whether he was actually a hell spawn. He was just too careful not to hurt Ciel. Even when Ciel felt Sebastian's teeth on his neck, he knew he had nothing to worry about. It wouldn't even hurt, it never did. Sebastian had perfected his technique of letting Ciel feel no pain, his sharp teeth sliding down Ciel's neck so precisely that he couldn't even feel it. Instead he felt Sebastian's warm lips, which immediately sucked on the cut and greedily drank his blood.

Meanwhile Sebastian's hands ran up Ciel's arms to his little hands. He held them tight, interwove their fingers, ran his thumbs lovingly over the back of Ciel's hands. Ciel smiled happily. He raised his head and pressed a kiss into Sebastian's hair, which made the demon growl comfortably. Sebastian looked up at him and smiled back. A few drops of blood were still on his lower lip and his sharp teeth were clearly visible. “My beloved master. MY beloved master.", Sebastian growled softly and kissed Ciel deeply. He had been in a bad mood all day. Ciel had had to accompany Lizzy on a trip to London and Sebastian had trotted along behind him like a dog and had stared daggers at Lizzy. Now he wanted to make up for it, after all, Ciel belonged to him. The only reason Sebastian still hadn't killed Lizzy was because she was Ciel's childhood friend and it would make him sad if she were dead. Besides, Ciel probably wouldn't forgive him and Sebastian didn't want to risk that. 

Ciel kept moaning softly as Sebastian's long tongue wrapped around his own and explored his mouth. The demon's saliva tasted bittersweet like dark chocolate and Ciel wasn't sure whether Sebastian could control the taste, the way he could control the taste of his cum, or whether he had eaten chocolate before sneaking into Ciel's bed. While Sebastian kissed him, he pushed a few of his tentacles in between Ciel's legs and carefully slid them into his hole one after the other. Ciel's moans grew louder when he felt the soft tentacles of his demon, exploring him from the inside, stretching him, giving him pleasure. That in combination with the tentacle that was still wrapped around his erection and Sebastian's tongue in his mouth brought Ciel to his first orgasm of the night. Sebastian smiled and dove under the covers to lick Ciel's white cum up. 

After he had swallowed every drop of it, Sebastian kissed a line up on Ciel's body and took a lot of time to suckle his nipples as well. When he was finally at eye level with Ciel again, he kissed him again and then leaned his forehead against Ciel's. They made eye contact for a moment. Ciel knew that Sebastian was waiting to see if he would protest, but as always he didn't and Sebastian finally pushed his long cock into him. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut and moaned Sebastian's name as the demon slowly pushed his entire cock into him until it filled him completely. Sebastian's tentacles held Ciel tightly while he started pulling back halfway out of him, only to then thrust balls deep back into him. Each time he hit the perfect spot deep inside Ciel and elicited a high pitched moan from his lover.

Sebastian pressed his face to Ciel's neck while making love to him. He wanted to inhale his scent, but to his annoyance it was Lizzy's perfume that he smelled. An angry growl escaped from Sebastian's throat and the grip of his tentacles tightened. Ciel winced when Sebastian thrusted into him particularly hard. "What...", he muttered, too caught up in his pleasure to be able to form a whole sentence. Sebastian understood him anyway. "You smell like her.", he growled in explanation and rubbed his cheek against Ciel's. "Then change that.", Ciel muttered back, which made Sebastian grin. Sebastian purred loudly and straightened up. At first Ciel was puzzled, but then he gasped as he was lifted up. Sebastian's tentacles were strong and he was easily able to lift him into the air without any problems and hold him in an almost sitting position. Ciel's entire body was embraced by Sebastian's tentacles and he could relax and watch as Sebastian took him and covered his body in kisses.

Sebastian ran his hands up and down Ciel's body. He rubbed his legs, stomach, sides, arms and especially his neck with the scent glands on his wrists until Ciel was completely covered by his scent. Meanwhile, Sebastian continued to thrust into Ciel's body harder. When Ciel dropped his gaze, he was surprised to see that he could see Sebastian's cock through his stomach. It was long and thick after all, every time he pushed it completely into Ciel, he could see a small bulge form in his stomach. It made Ciel blush to be able to see so well how deep Sebastian was inside of him. Sebastian took Ciel faster and faster while he also rubbed the scent glands on his neck against Ciel's body. Finally he hugged Ciel tightly with both arms and all of his tentacles and thrusted harder and harder, so that it almost hurt. Ciel clung to him and shouted Sebastian's name when he came. Sebastian's orgasm started at the same moment, but lasted several minutes. His body shook and he growled as he held Ciel and pumped him full of his black seed. 

Finally Sebastian lowered Ciel back down onto the soft mattress. He withdrew his tentacles and resumed his human form as he lay down next to Ciel and pulled him into his arms. "You're mine.", he mumbled contentedly. He pressed his nose into Ciel's hair and rubbed it against Ciel's head. "All yours.", Ciel confirmed happily. He placed his cheek against Sebastian's chest and listened to the rhythm of the heart that beat only for him. Sebastian's hands gently stroked his head and back and Sebastian purred softly, which caused Ciel to drift back to sleep. "I love you.", Sebastian muttered to him. "Love you too.", Ciel replied and fell asleep.


End file.
